


Here Comes the Sun

by Writer_Geekgirl



Series: Castiel and Dean: An AU Love Story [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Angel Wings, Castiel in the Bunker, Dean Winchester Uses Actual Words, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 19:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16332071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Geekgirl/pseuds/Writer_Geekgirl
Summary: In the ongoing series in which the Winchesters visit alternate realities, Dean and Sam wake up in the bunker to find themselves with a Castiel who wanders around the bunkers with wings and sweatpants. Dean and Castiel have a heartfelt conversation.This work is part of the Destiel Promptober in which there is a different AU theme for each day in October. The AU for the day is Wings.





	Here Comes the Sun

Dean woke up with a headache. He squinted his eyes and looked around. He sighed with relief that he was still in the bunker on his comfortable memory foam mattress. He stood up slowly, stretching and yawning. He pulled on a t-shirt and some sweatpants before trudging down the hallway to get his morning coffee. He smiled in relief as he caught a whiff of the coffee already being brewed. Having Castiel in the bunker was a true blessing for the ready-made coffee in the morning if nothing else (and there was a lot else).

Dean could hear Castiel singing a Beatles song as he approached the kitchen:

> Little darling, the smiles returning to the faces  
>  Little darling, it seems like years since it's been here  
>  Here comes the sun  
>  Here comes the sun, and I say  
>  It's all right

Dean smiled, thinking it was an appropriate song. As he turned the corner into the kitchen, he smiled widely and said, "Good morning, Sunshine." Then he stopped dead in his tracks. Castiel was already pouring two mugs of coffee. That was normal; what wasn't normal were the two ebony wings spread out behind him, and the sweatpants he wore low slung on his hips. Dean said stunned, "What the hell?"

Castiel turned with the coffee and said, "What the hell what?" He then blinked at Dean in confusion. He dropped both coffee cups onto the ground with a shattering crash. His angel blade appeared so fast in his hand that Dean had no idea where he pulled it from.

"Where is Dean?" he growled menacingly.

Dean replied, "Where's my Cas?"

Castiel narrowed his eyes and circled slowly around Dean. When he got near the doorway, he yelled, "Sam, come here please." The urgency of his tone belied the casualness of his words.

Both of them could hear Sam getting up and colliding with the door, a few curse words, a couple of more thuds, and Sam appeared in the doorway with a gun in his hand, clad only in his boxers and a brown t-shirt. His hair was wild and untamed as he glanced between them.

Castiel looked at Sam with a perplexed look.

Dean said, "Are you my Sam or his Sam?"

Sam looked at Castiel with an amazed look, "I think I'm with you, Dean. Because I've never seen Cas with wings before."

Castiel took a step back and studied both Sam's and Dean's faces. The angel blade slid out of sight. Castiel relaxed his aggressive stance, while Sam slowly lowered his gun. Castiel held out two fingers of his right hand to Dean. "May I?" he asked gesturing to Dean's forehead.

"Just don’t read too deeply, Cas," Dean responded.

Castiel put his fingers on Dean's forehead. "You're from a different reality, but my Dean is still present. Just in sort of a deep dream state. I believe he's dreaming about being on the beach with me and Sam."

"So, we don't actually swap places?" Sam asked.

"No, it looks like your consciousness and soul attached to my Sam's and Dean's physical forms. Why are you and how do I send you back?" Castiel turned his back to them to pick up the coffee cups from the floor. 

"You don't. We just sort of go back on our own when the time comes. Sam and I have done this, what more than a dozen times. Sometimes, we seem to have a task to complete. Other times it seems completely random." Dean didn't mean to, but he couldn't help but stare and Castiel's ass as he bent over to wipe up the spilled coffee. "Our Cas thinks he has something to do with Sam and quantum physics mystical crap."

Castiel stood back up after cleaning the coffee and poured three new cups. He carried the cups to the table and gestured to the boys to sit down. Dean noticed that Castiel sat on a stool that wasn't in their kitchen in their reality. It allowed Castiel to sit comfortably without his wings touching the floor.

Dean said, "Can I ask you a question about your wings?"

Castiel raised an eyebrow. "Are they different from your version?"

Dean paused, while Sam asked, "Why are they out? I've known Cas for over a decade and I've never seen his wings. Except when…" Sam's voice trailed off, and he looked off into space, shuddering at the memory of Castiel's wings etched in the dirt.

Dean said, "I've seen the shadow they've made."

Castiel frowned, "Perhaps, it is different in your reality, but it takes grace to keep my wings hidden. So, when I'm comfortable in the bunker and we're safe, I don't try to contain them."

Dean said, "I think where we're from that it's the opposite. It takes grace for him to manifest them, but he's never really talked about it."

Castiel pensively said, "How very peculiar. I would offer to make you something for breakfast, but Dean banished me from that chore because I tend to over-season everything. But, please help yourself to whatever you need. I need to go walk the dog."

Sam said surprised, "Dog?"

Dean interrupted, "Don't get any ideas, Sammy."

Castiel whistled and a merle Australian Shepard ran into the room. 

Sam said in disbelief, "Riot?" Riot sniffed Sam and softly growled. Castiel said something quietly, and Riot started wagging his tail. Sam fell to his knees and hugged the dog. The dog slathered his face with licks. "Dean, this is the dog I got while you were in Purgatory."

"I thought you left her with that Amelia chick," Dean said.

Castiel looked between them, "I don't know who Amelia is. Dean and I came back from Purgatory, and you had Riot when you came to pick us up. Dean was quite upset about the smell in the Impala."

"Damn right I would be. Dogs don't belong in Baby," Dean growled.

Castiel smiled, "My Dean has come around on that. We keep Riot nicely bathed and Sam deodorizes the car regularly, and Dean lets Riot ride in the car."

"What do you do with him when you go hunting?" Sam asked.

"Depends on the hunt. Sometimes, he comes along. Other times, there's a lady in town he stays with. He likes her." He smiled at Sam, "You like her. Her name is Grace."

Sam asked, "Can I take Riot for his walk?"

"Yes, his leash is on a hook by the door. You won't need it unless you take him by the road. He'll stay with you," Castiel responded.

Sam grinned happily. He turned to Dean, "You'll be okay?"

"Sure, Sam. Go play with the dog. Just put some pants on first," Dean said distractedly.

After Sam left, Castiel stared at Dean, "What's the matter?"

"We came back from Purgatory together? My Cas stayed behind."

"I had intended to. I didn't think I deserved to leave after the devastation I caused. He talked me out of staying."

"What did he say to change your mind?" 

Castiel responded, "That it wasn't about whether someone deserved to be saved. It was about faith; faith in each other. Faith in Sam. We make mistakes, but we put them right. That's the Winchester way." Castiel huffed a small laugh, "You told me that I thought I didn't deserve to be saved and that I lacked faith."

"The same thing you said in the barn to me?"

"You turned it around on me. You got me to come home with you. We've been together ever since."

"What about Metatron?"

Castiel looked confused, "Metatron? The scribe of God."

"Guy who cast all the angels out of Heaven?"

Castiel said, "The angels are still in Heaven."

"The Darkness, the Mark of Cain, Abaddon, Lucifer?"

"We killed Abaddon together. Lucifer is still in his cage, and I don't know anything recent about the Darkness and the Mark."

Dean's jaw dropped, "We avoided all of that just by leaving Purgatory together. You can still fly?"

"Why wouldn't I be able to?"

"Because the angels' wings were burned when they fell to Earth after Metatron cast them out." Dean leaned back in the chair. "Son of a bitch. This is a reality in which we didn't make as many mistakes."

"Oh, we make plenty of mistakes. Last week, Dean had a little bit too much to drink and hit a cop car. I almost killed myself zapping him and the Impala home."

"That's not a world-ending mistake."

"Ummm, no. The Leviathan was the last time one of us, that is me, caused a catastrophic screw-up." Castiel shrugged. "Dean forgave me for that much faster than I forgave myself."

"All because we had faith." Dean stared at Castiel's wings. "Would it be weird if I asked if I could touch your wings?"

Castiel hesitated before saying, "Not here." He led Dean back to his room. Castiel stood perfectly still, while Dean reached out and tentatively touched a tip of feather before pulling his hand back suddenly. Castiel laughed, "I don't bite, Dean."

Dean reached out again and ran his fingers through the feathers. After his initial hesitation, he became fascinated with the different textures and shapes of the feathers, running his fingers through them. He looked at Castiel's to tell him something when he realized, Castiel was standing still, biting his bottom lip. He glanced down and saw that Castiel was definitely aroused. 

Dean took a step back. "I'm sorry."

Castiel swallowed, "It's fine. I should have warned you. I was just curious whether it would have the same effect if you touched them as it does when my Dean does. I'm still not going to bite. Just give me a minute." Castiel turned away to face the wall. Dean stared at the floor awkwardly. Castiel finally turned around, "My apologies, Dean. I didn't mean to make it 'weird'" He made air quotes around the word weird.

"So, the whole wing thing. It's pretty intimate?"

"It's something that happens when an angel bonds. If Sam handled my wings like that, I'd be immune, and I'd probably punch him in the face," Castiel laughed. "I suspect it's because you are in my Dean's body that I reacted to you. Or, it could be that the two of us in every reality has the potential for it. I've never met another version of you before."

"When did you bond with him?"

Castiel stared at him intently before finally saying, "I don't think that I should tell you that. It is something that your version of me should share with you. It's intensely personal. If he hasn't discussed it with you, I shouldn't."

Dean gave him a sour look.

Castiel laughed, "You'll thank me someday for it."

Dean could hear Sam calling him from the library. Dean sighed, "Let's go see what the moose wants."

Sam gave Dean a disapproving look when he saw them come from the direction of Dean's bedroom. He was playing tug of war with Riot with a dog toy. "I made you scrambled eggs in the kitchen."

The room suddenly tilted and filled with energy as Dean's vision began to fade. When he woke up, he was back in his bed. He pulled on clothes and went to Sam's room and knocked on the door. He walked in without waiting for an answer and demanded, "Was that a dream?"

"It felt like one. I really miss Riot," Sam sighed, sleepily from his bed. "Would being able to have a dog too much to ask for?"

Dean snorted, "Only if you get your own car." Dean turned around to walk to the kitchen. His version of Castiel stood there in his familiar suit and trench coat. He turned around, smiling at Dean and offering him a cup of coffee.

Dean said, "Morning, sunshine."

"Hello, Dean."

Dean sat down on the bench seat at the table. Castiel sat next to him. 

Dean looked at his coffee and then looked at Castiel. He said thoughtfully, "Does it take grace to keep your wings on the other plane?"

"No, it takes grace to summon them here. A small amount to give my 'about to smite you' appearance. More if I were to actually summon them to this plane. Why do you ask?" Castiel took a sip of his coffee.

"I want to see them."

Castiel said sharply, "No." He stood up and stalked to the sink, putting his cup under the faucet to rinse it out.

"Why not?"

"I don't want to talk about it, Dean." Castiel stood at the sink stiffly.

Dean walked over and intertwined his fingers with Castiel's. "Let's go for a walk."

After they left the bunker, they walked into a field of wildflowers. Castiel looked up, letting his face bask in the sun. Dean stared at him without talking. Castiel looked at him and said dryly, "You aren't going to give it up, are you?"

"Sam and I shifted. There was a Cas there who showed me his wings."

Castiel tilted his head, "Had he been expelled from Heaven?"

"No. His wings were never damaged."

Castiel nodded. "Mine aren't like his, Dean. Mine are a mess. A hideous, shattered mess. I don't want to think about them, much less look at them. Can't you respect that privacy?"

Dean looked away, "You pulled me from Hell. You saw how twisted my soul was, how damaged I was, and you rebuilt me atom by atom."

"You can't rebuild my wings, Dean."

"We could find a way. I will find a way. I have faith. Not because I want your wings to be fixed for me. I'll love them no matter what they look like because they are part of you. I don't want you to ever feel broken, because you aren't, Cas. Naomi, Lucifer, Raphael, Michael and those sons of bitches wanted to break you. But, they never have. You have stood toe-to-toe with archangels, man, and you stood tall."

Castiel sighed, "I've made so many mistakes, Dean."

"Me too. But, what I've learned is, when you, me, and Sammy have faith in each other, there is nothing in Heaven, Hell, or Purgatory that can stop us." Dean pulled Castiel close for a kiss. Castiel responded and then leaned his forehead against Dean's.

Castiel said quietly, "Someday, I'll be ready to show you my wings. I'm just not there quite yet."

Dean ran his fingers through Castiel's hair, tousling it even more. "I'll be ready for you, Sunshine." Dean sang softly:

> Little darling, I feel that ice is slowly melting  
>  Little darling, it seems like years since it's been clear  
>  Here comes the sun  
>  Here comes the sun, and I say  
>  It's all right

**Author's Note:**

> The song referenced is [Here Comes the Sun](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xUNqsfFUwhY) by the Beatles.


End file.
